


Pale Faced Angel, Miscommunication, and a Promise.

by i_like_your_shoelaces



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, College, Crying, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Infatuated, Intimacy, It Gets Better, Letters to Juliette quote, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Pale Faced Angel, Stray kids is there too, Whipped, Whipped Cream, barely there just on part of the past, im sorry guys, it gets pretty angsty at the beginning but i swear it ends happy, it gets really domestic at one point, jaehyun likes whipped cream and is whipped, johnten at the end, kind of idk i suck at writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_your_shoelaces/pseuds/i_like_your_shoelaces
Summary: Jaehyun is so whipped its sad.He is madly in love with Taeyong, who loves him back. But they both are oblivious and dont know it until Donghyuck and Mark step in.In the end it will all the work it.Because Jaehyun will keep his promise.Sorry it’s mostly Jaeyong and Markhyuck. The rest is just mentioned and there’s a little Johnten at the end.





	Pale Faced Angel, Miscommunication, and a Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont write a lot because Im not very good at it, but I was taking a mental health day and typed this up. Anyways, it moved kind of fast, but they had known each other for so long I thought it would be okay for them to.  
> There is cussing and some innuendos but thats it.  
> I havent edited or reread it other than copying and pasting it from word and seperating the paragraphs.
> 
> Enjoy

Everyone has a mental crisis of some sort. Whether is be the little time you have left on the planet or a mid-life crisis.

For Jung Jaehyun, it was being with his drunk best friend, Taeyong. 

It was only 11pm when Jaehyun got a call from Ten to “Come get your fucking twink from Felix’s house. He’s flirting with Changbin and I think Felix is going to kill him.”

“Isn’t Baekhyun the driver tonight?” Jaehyun says back.

“He is, but he’s also making out with Chanyeol. Plus, Taeyong wont leave unless you pick him up, you know that.” Ten responds and ends the call before Jaehyun can say anything else.

So, he put on a sweatshirt and drove over to Felix’s. It was full of people, he could see Jinyoung and Jaebum flirting sweetly in the kitchen and Namjoon smiling at a drunk Jin clutching his arm. 

One thing to get straight (lol not really), is that Felix’s parties were the best places to be. There was some alcohol, but only little because Felix didn’t like alcohol and didn’t want anyone getting hurt or roofied. Also, it was almost always a pride party, gay radiated off the house. It was always safe and there were designated drivers at the party already.

Safe to say that they were the best frat on the campus. Jaehyun wasn’t really worried about Taeyong’s safety, but more about his health. He knew Taeyong never got drunk, so when he walked in and saw Taeyong was sitting on the couch giving drunk love advice to Suzy, he knew he had to take him home immediately.

He gives a nod to Changbin, and then Felix pulls him aside.

In English Felix says, “I know your boyfriend over there is in love with someone, and it isn’t my Binnie. So please get him to let go of Bin’s leg. He has been clinging and crying about some sort or ‘Pale Faced Angel’ all night.”

Jaehyun laughs a little and nods.  
He walks over to Taeyong and kneels to be face to face with him. Taeyong’s eyes are closed with some tears leaking out. He reaches a hand up and brushes them away and Taeyong’s eyes open up.

“HYUNIEEEEEEE!!” Taeyong squeals and jumps forward into Jaehyun’s arms, clinging to him like a koala.

‘Who would’ve thought Taeyong would be a clingy drunk? Never mind I should’ve guessed.” Jaehyun thinks to himself.

“C’mon Yong, we need to get you home. Your hammered as hell.” Jaehyun says, moving Taeyong to hold him in a bridal style and carry him out the frat house.

He manages to put Taeyong in the car and put the seatbelt on him before he starts crying again. It startles Jaehyun, not expecting it. He looks frantically for tissues or anything really and Taeyong starts drunk rambling crying all at once.

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND JAEEEEEEE~” Taeyong wails, “HE’S SO FUCKING PRETTY AND HOT AT THE SAME TIME AND IM JUST STARING AT HIM ALL THE TIME BECAUSE HE’S SO GOOD LOOKING AND HE’S SO NICE JAE WHAT DO I DO!”

Jaehyun flinches at the yelling, “Please calm down Tae, no need to yell. Slow down so I know what you are saying. What’s wrong?”

Taeyong calms down, breathing heavily he takes some deep breaths before starting again, 

“I’m in love with a guy, Jae. And he is literal perfection. He is ethereal and so generous and thoughtful. He so smart, he speaks multiple languages fluently. His voice is like honey, sweet and raspy like him. He loves his friends and I love him and I don’t know what to do. I have never loved someone so much and I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have. I have known him so long and I don’t want to ruin him because I think he is in love with someone too.”

He says all this in one breath and starts breathing deeply again. Jaehyun is in shock but instantly responds to the sound of Taeyong sobbing. “Take a deep breath. Seven in, one two three four five six seven. Now hold it for three, one two three. Now let it out for five, one two three four five. There you go. Do it again.”  
Jaehyun holds Taeyong’s shaking hands, disconnecting one of them to wipe his tears. 

Jaehyun wants to cry with him, hearing him confess his love for someone else when he is so desperately in love with Taeyong. But he stays strong because Taeyong is drunk and crying.

“You feel better now Taeyongie?” Jaehyun says softly as Taeyong hiccups and nods. “Let’s get you home.”

Jaehyun starts the car and drives out of the driveway, a weird feeling churning his stomach. He looks to see Taeyong asleep and shivering against the car door. 

When they get to a red light, Jaehyun takes off his sweatshirt and eventually is able to put it on Taeyong, who miraculously doesn’t wake up.

The sleeping boy leans against the door again, smiling and snuggling (smelling) into the sweatshirt whispering a small, “Jaehyunie~.”

He is shocked that the boy knew him just from the sweatshirt, but his thoughts are interrupted by the honk of the car behind him as the light turned green.

As Jaehyun drives down the road he thinks about who Taeyong is talking about. Dread rushes over him, thinking that he will have to watch Taeyong either fall in love and be happy with this dude or cry over him.

Either way it will pain him, but he would rather it be falling in love. He wants Taeyong to be happy he decides.

They arrive at Jaehyun’s apartment shared with Mark. Jaehyun staggers through the door, carrying an asleep Taeyong bridal style again.

He sees Mark and Donghyuck in the kitchen, thankfully not fucking. Mark looks over and teasingly says, “You’re a knight in shining armor. All you need is to kiss the princess and they’ll wake up.” 

Jaehyun almost laughs, but is a little angry and says, “I’m not going to take advantage of him. He’s drunk, and in love with someone else. Sorry Mark.”

Donghyuck smiles pitifully, “You should be the he’s in love with. From just those words alone you both should be together.”

Jaehyun nods and looks at the sleeping boy a sadly, “I wish I was the one he loved. But he seems to really be happy with this guy and that’s enough for me. As long as he is happy, I will be just fine.”

Mark and Donghyuck give him a sad look and nod to let him take Taeyong to his room. Jaehyun sets Taeyong carefully on his bed and pulls the blanket over him. He sets a water bottle and two Advil on the night stands. He stares at him for just a second, “I love you Taeyongie, so I will listen to whoever this ‘Pale Faced Angel’ is and do whatever it takes to see you happy.”

He kisses his forehead and leaves to the living room.

-*-

Mark and Donghyuck already have ice cream out and a little nest of pillows and blankets. 

They all sit down in silence for a while, until Jaehyun speaks up.

“Thank you, guys. I don’t know what to do. It hurts so bad, but I want him to be happy.” Jaehyun’s voice breaks a little, “You guys should’ve heard him talking about this guy. Taeyong is so enamored by this mystery ‘Pale Faced Angel’ and I-"  
A tear rolls down his face as he looks down at the melting ice cream in his hand. 

Strawberry, just how Taeyong’s hair was. Donghyuck gives him a side hug and mouths something to Mark over Jaehyun’s head. Mark nods and throw his phone to Donghyuck.

“Tell me why you love him, Jaehyun.” Donghyuck says softly, moving his phone closer to an oblivious Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sighs, “I could go on for days, honestly. I love his attitude. He is so motherly to the younger kids, especially your Dream frat. He is so caring and has the most beautiful voice. He can talk you into anything, an amusement park if you’re scared of heights, into loving him without trying. He knew the right things to say when my cousin died in seventh grade, he knew how to help me tell my parents I was gay. He knew to take me to his house when they kicked me out. 

He knows everything about me, and I him. 

I know how much he loves he secretly loves all sweets, but its not a secret because I told everyone in ninth grade. I know that when he is anxious about exams or anything he cleans the kitchen in particular because we always talk while I’m cooking. I know that he would kill to meet Kim Heechul and Key from SHINee, and almost passed out when I got us tickets to the K-pop conventions and got us into both fan signs in our first year of college.”

Jaehyun whimpers a little. Taking a breath and a bite his ice cream. 

“I know that when he wants something he won’t stop until he gets it. And not in a bad way, but because he is ambitious. So, hearing him talk about that guy, ‘Pale Faced Angel’, I knew he would do anything to be with him. And I hurt so bad. I don’t know how to explain it, it feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. You guys know I don’t exaggerate much, but I am so desperately in love with him I don’t know what to do.

I have loved him since the first day of third grade when we met. But I only realized when he came to me crying because some guy broke his heart in tenth grade. I knew then I would do anything to see him smile, but to see him smile he won’t be with me. And that is a sacrifice, because if he is happy then I will be just fine.”

Jaehyun is sobbing now, Donghyuck rubs his shoulder and Mark takes his phone back. 

“I’m so sorry Jaehyun, I didn’t know how far deep you were. I would say I’ll help you get this guy to leave Taeyong alone, but if you are okay with it I won’t. Just come to us if you need anything, okay? Don’t bottle it up like this.” Donghyuck says, running his hand through Jaehyun’s hair, causing him to think of Taeyong.

He cries for a little while, but eventually calms down enough to talk. “Thank you, really. I’m sorry I was such a mess. I guess I just wasn’t ready to hear Taeyong talk about this guy that way.”

Donghyuck says softly, almost teasingly, “Did you say he was called the ‘Pale Faced Angel’?” When Jaehyun nods he snorts a little.

Mark starts, “What did he say exactly, if you remember.” 

Donghyuck starts to tell something to Mark, “I don’t tha-“

Jaehyun shakes his head, “I couldn’t forget him saying anything if I tried. He said, ‘I’m in love with a guy, Jae. And he is literal perfection. He is ethereal and so generous and thoughtful. He so smart, he speaks multiple languages fluently. His voice is like honey, sweet and raspy like him. He loves his friends and I love him and I don’t know what to do. I have never loved someone so much and I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have. I have known him so long and I don’t want to ruin him because I think he is in love with someone too.”

Jaehyun looks Mark in the eyes and says in English, “See, the truth is I am madly, deeply, truly, passionately in love with Taeyong.” (Letters to Juliet quote)

Mark finally seems to understand. He holds his phone up and types something in. Jaehyun really doesn’t care. 

“I’m probably just gonna crash here on the couch. Taeyongie is in my bed and I don’t want to make him uncomfortable. You guys better not wake either of us to you two making out again.” Jaehyun says, snuggling into the blankets and closing his red rimmed eyes. Falling into a deep slumber, he can’t help but to dream about Taeyong and this ‘Pale Faced Angel’

-*-

Taeyong wakes up to a headache from Hell. He groggily opens his eyes and sees water and Advil on the nightstand next to a picture of him. 

“Hold up. I don’t have a picture of me on my nightstand, its supposed to be Jaehyun because we cut the picture in half when he went to America, so we wouldn’t forget each other those few months. Am I-“ 

His thoughts are cut off by the familiar scent of strawberries and something so distinct only few would know. It smelled like Jaehyun. 

I’m in Jaehyun’s bed, wearing his sweatshirt.  
Taeyong nearly faints right there, a pleasant feeling coming over him. He feels surrounded by Jaehyun. Its not like he has never slept over at Jaehyun’s, but ever since the summer between tenth and eleventh grade it had never been the same. He was so in love with Jaehyun, it was pitiful.

But, he decides to not let in bother him. He takes the pills and downs the entire water bottle. He walks out in just Jaehyun’s sweatshirt and boxers, as his jeans were bothering him. It was long enough to cover him halfway down his thighs and the sleeves gave him long sweater paws.

Taeyong walks out the bedroom door and stumbles into the kitchen to find something to eat. While he takes the ingredients out for strawberry pancakes, he slowly tries to remember last night. 

As he is mixing the pancake batter, he finally backtracks to clinging to Changbin, Jaehyun carrying him out, and something about a ‘Pale Faced Angel’. Once he gets to the car, he doesn’t remember anything else.

Taeyong procrastinates the thoughts and focuses on flipping the last of twenty pancakes. He made ten for Mark and Donghyuck, who almost always stays over, and ten for Jaehyun and him.

He made to special heart shaped ones for Jaehyun specifically and decorated all of the stacks with whipped cream and strawberries. 

Taeyong left them on the table and went to get some glasses of milk when he heard a groan in the living room.

Jaehyun slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, and Taeyong’s heart fluttered from the cuteness of the younger boy. 

“Morning Hyunie! I made breakfast as a thank you for bringing me home last night. I know I get unbearable when I’m drunk.” Taeyong said, taking four cups out of the cupboard, and a mug for Jaehyun’s coffee.

Jaehyun just stares and nods slightly. That’s when he is snapped out of his trance by Mark and Donghyuck walking out of Mark’s room. 

“Oh Taeyong, I didn’t know you were awake already. Glad to see you feeling better.” Mark says politely. Him and Donghyuck sit and the table and start eating.

Taeyong smiles like a mother and sets the glasses of milk on the table. He hears the pot of coffee finishing and makes a mug exactly how Jaehyun likes it.

One shot of creamer, and tons of whipped cream. Jaehyun loved whipped cream. (more than he did Taeyong.)

Taeyong drew a smiley face in the whipped cream and brought it over to the half asleep Jaehyun, still on the couch. He sets it down in front of the other when 

Taeyong sees how red Jaehyun’s eyes are, and the tear tracks dried on his face.

“Oh my god, Jaehyunie what’s wrong? Were you crying last night?” Taeyong says worriedly, holding Jaehyun’s surprised face in his hands.

Mark and Donghyuck look over, knowing something is going to go wrong.

Jaehyun just shakes his head out of Taeyong’s hands, “I’m fine. It’s probably allergies.”

Taeyong knows that is a lie because Jaehyun hasn’t had any effect from the seasons since seventh grade. He lets it go, knowing better than to push Jaehyun when his emotions are fragile.

“C’mon, I made breakfast. The kids are already eating, and I made your coffee how you like.” Taeyong often calls Mark his son, so when he started dating Donghyuck, Donghyuck became son-in-law, or together they were the kids.

Jaehyun nods and takes his coffee to the table, sipping from the sweet whipped cream. As they sit down, Taeyong laughs at Jaehyun.

“What?” Jaehyun says confused. Mark and Donghyuck snicker a little too. 

“You have whipped cream on your nose and lip.” Donghyuck says. Jaehyun grabs a napkin and tries to wipe it away. “Is it gone?”

Taeyong responds instantly, “No, there is still some. Here, let me.” He reaches over, suddenly he is too close. Jaehyun could count Taeyong’s eyelashes as he wipes something off Jaehyun’s cheek. 

When Taeyong leans back, he sees Mark’s wide eyes and Donghyuck’s signature smirk.

Jaehyun didn’t know what the big deal was, they do this all the time. He lets it blow off and looks down at his food. There are two perfect heart pancakes on his plate, with a few strawberries and they are drowned in whipped cream. Jaehyun blushes, knowing Taeyong made them for him specifically. He takes a few bites when Taeyong speaks up.

“So, what happened last night. I remember you carrying me all ‘knight in shining armor’ style to your car, but I forgot everything after.” Taeyong says innocently, drinking some milk.

“Uhm,” Jaehyun says awkwardly, “I mean you uh, you started rambling about uhm this guy who your basically in, in love with.” Jaehyun stares at his plate sadly, not wanting to see Taeyong’s face light about this mystery guy. 

“I WHAT?” Taeyong says incredulously, “I am so sorry I guess I must have been really drunk. Do you happen to remember if I called him anything, maybe a *ahem* nickname of some sort?” Taeyong is looking helplessly at Jaehyun.

“Pale Faced Angel.” Jaehyun said, “You kept calling him that, especially when you were rambling about him.”

Taeyong hid his face in his hands and his ears turned red. He mumbled out a small, “I’m sorry Hyunie.”

It is only then that Jaehyun realizes ‘Hyunie’ sounds like ‘Honey’. It seems that Mark also realizes. Mark kicks him under the table and mouths, “Aw, honey. Sweet like you.” Mark smirks, knowing the others won’t know, as he mouthed it in English.

Jaehyun mouths back, “Shut up, ‘baby’.” He mouths it teasingly, as he heard Donghyuck call it out too many times at night. Mark gets mad and then they are having war in English. It's dumb, but Jaehyun was on the edge already. The other two boys are confused, but cautious as it turns heated fast.

Mark goes, “Fight me. At least I get laid, I bet Taeyong would call yo-”

Taeyong perks up at the mention of his name, but Mark is cut off by Jaehyun, who turns red, “Don’t go there, Mark.”

The two English speakers were standing now, and anyone could tell the words were hurtful. English or Korean.

“Look, he’s literally wearing your sweatshirt and boxers. You guys have your heads so far up your asses you can’t see that you both are in love with each other. Dammit Jae, just tell him.” Mark points to Taeyong, who suddenly feels self-conscious.

“Mark, please don’t do this now. I know he loves someone, but it isn’t me. It- It’s some perfect guy, who he deserves. Don’t make this harder for me. I will tell him one day, but I am not ready, Mark. I have been in love with him for years. You are lucky because you and Donghyuck both fell in love when you first met.” 

Donghyuck and Taeyong are worried now. Jaehyun was yelling, but he takes a breath and starts again softly.

“But I don’t have the luxury of my best friend wanting to be with me. So, I will tell him. Just not today.”

Jaehyun had tears in his eyes, refusing to let them fall. A few traitorous tears fell down his cheeks and he stormed to the door, grabbed his jacket and keys, and left. Slamming the door in his wake.

The three were left in silence, Mark was staring at the table. He knew he shouldn’t have pushed so far, but Jaehyun needed to hear it.

Donghyuck begins to ask what was being said, but Mark just shakes his head and follows Jaehyun out the door. Pausing, he looks back straight at Donghyuck, “Show the video. I’m going to come back with Jaehyun in an hour, text me if the outcome is, different, then expected.”

Donghyuck nods and walks to give Mark a goodbye kiss and love you. When he walks back, Taeyong is still a little shocked. 

“Taeyong, it wasn’t your fault they were arguing. It’s just, last night Jaehyun was going through some stuff. I just need to know something before I tell you the rest.” Donghyuck says earnestly, “Are you in love with Jaehyun?”

Taeyong nods after a few seconds, “I don’t know what to do Hyuck.”

Donghyuck sighs in relief and sits down next to Taeyong. “Then I am going to tell you something. And please don’t say anything until I am done.”  
Taeyong nods, and Donghyuck starts.

“When Jaehyun carried you into the apartment last night, he had such a sad look on his face, I thought he was already crying. Mark and I asked what happened, and he had gone to pick you up. In the car you were rambling about how in love you were with some guy, the ‘Pale Faced Angel’. Jaehyun told us what you said, and you are pretty fucking whipped for him. 

But Jaehyun didn’t know it was him, he thought it was someone else. When he walked in, I knew you wouldn’t remember, so I took an audio recording, from the second he walked in, to the second Jaehyun fell asleep.

I need you to listen to this. I can leave if you want, or I will stay.” 

Donghyuck slid over his phone, and Taeyong stared at it for a second.

“Please stay, I don’t think I’ll be ready.” Taeyong says quietly. Donghyuck nods and they both walk to sit on the couch. Donghyuck reaches over and presses play.

-*- (Here there might be some repeating)

It sounds a little muffled, but he hears the door closing and then Mark speaks up. He says a joke about Taeyong being kissed to wake up. He hears Jaehyun respond and his heart hurts a little.

“I’m not going to take advantage of him. He’s drunk, Mark.”

He is so caring and kind, Taeyong thinks to himself.

Donghyuck speaks up on the recording, and Taeyong can heard the pitiful tone, “You should be the he’s in love with. From just those words alone you both should be  
together.”

Jaehyun softly says, “I wish I was the one he loved. But he seems to really be happy with this guy and that’s enough for me. As long as he is happy, I will be just fine.”

He hears ruffling and he guesses Jaehyun puts him in bed. 

“Grab the ice cream.” Mark says, “No, the strawberry one. It would make him think of Taeyong.”

After a minute or so, he hears a door close and he guesses Jaehyun sits down. There is silence for a few seconds, then he hears Jaehyun’s sad voice.

“Thank you, guys. I don’t know what to do. It hurts so bad, but I want him to be happy.” Jaehyun’s voice breaks a little, “You guys should’ve heard him talking about this guy. Taeyong is so enamored by this mystery ‘Pale Faced Angel’ and I- “

Jaehyun stops, and sniffles. 

He’s crying! No, please don’t cry Jae, Taeyong wants to say.

He hears Donghyuck softly say, “Tell me why you love him.”

Taeyong’s breath hitches, scared of the answer.

Jaehyun sighs, “I could go on for days, honestly. I love his attitude. He is so motherly to the younger kids, especially your Dream frat. He is so caring and has the most beautiful voice. He can talk you into anything, an amusement park if you’re scared of heights, into loving him without trying. He knew the right things to say when my cousin died in seventh grade, he knew how to help me tell my parents I was gay. He knew to take me to his house when they kicked me out. 

He knows everything about me, and I him.”

There is a pause and Taeyong nods, agreeing with that last statement. 

“I know how much he loves he secretly loves all sweets, but it’s not a secret because I told everyone in ninth grade. I know that when he is anxious about exams or anything he cleans the kitchen in particular because we always talk while I’m cooking. I know that he would kill to meet Kim Heechul and Key from SHINee, and almost passed out when I got us tickets to the K-pop conventions and got us into both fan signs in our first year of college.”

Taeyong laughs at the memory but is stopped. Jaehyun whimpers on the recording, and Taeyong feels his heart break. 

“I know that when he wants something he won’t stop until he gets it. And not in a bad way, but because he is ambitious. So, hearing him talk about that guy, ‘Pale Faced Angel’, I knew he would do anything to be with him. And I hurt so bad. I don’t know how to explain it, it feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. You guys know I don’t exaggerate much, but I am so desperately in love with him I don’t know what to do.

I have loved him since the first day of third grade when we met. But I only realized when he came to me crying because some guy broke his heart in tenth grade. I knew then I would do anything to see him smile, but to see him smile he won’t be with me. And that is a sacrifice, because if he is happy then I will be just fine.”

Taeyong feels happy and sad at the same time. Jaehyun loves him, but Taeyong is heartbroken listening to the boy break down.

He hears Donghyuck speak up again, “I’m so sorry Jaehyun, I didn’t know how far deep you were. I would say I’ll help you get this guy to leave Taeyong alone, but if you are okay with it I won’t. Just come to us if you need anything, okay? Don’t bottle it up like this.”

Hopefully next time he will talk to me, Taeyong thinks.

“Thank you, really. I’m sorry I was such a mess. I guess I just wasn’t ready to hear Taeyong talk about this guy that way.”

Donghyuck says softly, almost teasingly, “Did you say he was called the ‘Pale Faced Angel’?” 

Taeyong hears Hyuck snort a little, probably understanding the joke.

Mark nods, “What did he say exactly, if you remember.” 

Donghyuck starts, “I don’t tha-“

Jaehyun starts sadly, “I couldn’t forget him saying anything if I tried. He said, ‘I’m in love with a guy, Jae. And he is literal perfection. He is ethereal and so generous and thoughtful. He so smart, he speaks multiple languages fluently. His voice is like honey, sweet and raspy like him. He loves his friends and I love him and I don’t know what to do. I have never loved someone so much and I don’t want to ruin the friendship we have. I have known him so long and I don’t want to ruin him because I think he is in love with someone too.”

Taeyong pauses the recording. Donghyuck just hugs the older, waiting for Taeyong to be ready to start again.

Jaehyun says in English, “See, the truth is I am madly, deeply, truly, passionately in love with Taeyong.”

Taeyong thinks he didn’t hear right and pauses it. Then he remembers, “Hyuck. That’s the quote from, oh my god, that’s the quote.”  
Donghyuck looks confused, “What quote?”

“Not too long ago, Jaehyun and I watched the movie ‘Letters to Juliet’, it’s a movie in English. But Jaehyun translated it all to Korean and made subtitles, all but this part, which he said to me in English. I looked it up later and it means ‘See, the truth is I am madly, deeply, truly, passionately in love with…” Taeyong trails off, finally realizing how infatuated Jaehyun is.

Donghyuck just smiles and takes his phone off the table. “He fell asleep soon after that. You should have seen the look in his eyes when he was talking about you, it was sweeter than strawberries.”

Taeyong decides on what to feel, happy. “Donghyuck, I am in love with my best friend and he is in love with me. Do you know what that means?”

Donghyuck nods, and the two start squealing, sad mood forgotten as they talk about the loves of their lives while they clean up the table.

-*- Meanwhile with Jaehyun...

Jaehyun was walking through the park, trying to clear his head when he sees Mark running towards him. He wants to turn away, but he sees Mark slip in the ice and starts laughing. He sees a middle finger and goes to help Mark up.

“Look, I’m sorry Mark. I went too far.” Jaehyun says honestly. Mark just shakes his head, “I went too far too. I just hope you know that Taeyong is honestly in love with you.”

Jaehyun smiles sadly, “You have no proof. He doesn’t Mark, and I am fine with that, you don’t have to try and make me feel better.”

Mark laughs and pulls Jaehyun onto a park bench. He opens up a text-conversation between Mark and Taeyong. 

“You weren’t the only one who got an earful about Taeyong’s love life.” Mark hands the phone to Jaehyun who reads on.

Taeyong: Makrr  
Markk  
Im gonna tell you a secret  
Im in love with someone

Mark: Are you drunk? And who?

Taeyong: Im not drugknsgjnlsgnks

Mark: Are you okay?

Taeyong: Hi, this is Changbin, Felix’s boyfriend. Taeyong dropped his phone. I heard someone was on his way to pick Taeyong up. 

Mark: Thanks, Changbin. Can you do me a favor and ask who it is Taeyong is in love with?

Taeyong: I don’t need to ask. All night he has been talking about this ‘Pale Faced Angel’ named Jaehyun.

Mark: Thank you, glad to know Taeyong isn’t a complete idiot.

Taeyong: Okay? I think the guy just got here.  
Definitely the guy Taeyong won’t shut up about.

Mark: How do you know for sure?

Taeyong: I have listened to Taeyong talk about Jaehyun for the past three hours. I know what the dude looks like, sounds like, smells like, acts like, sings like. Taeyong is so whipped for his boyfriend.

Mark: They aren’t dating.

Taeyong: They aren’t? They should be, because Taeyong is drooling on my and talking about ‘how pretty Jaehyun will look’ on their wedding day.  
Jaehyun is carrying him bridal style, the fuck?? They aren’t dating??  
I’m going to give the phone back

Jaehyun hands the phone back to Mark, blushing.

Taeyong said I would look good on OUR wedding day. Not his or mine, but ours. Jaehyun feels comforted by the thought.

“Convinced yet?” Mark smirks at Jaehyun. Jaehyun nods giddily. His heart feels weird, but in a good way. He feels high, high on happiness or something. Jaehyun starts smiling and can’t stop.

“Mark.” Jaehyun says.

“Yeah, Jaehyun?”

“Taeyong is in love with me too. And not just a little, but he loves me like I love him.” Jaehyun is so happy, he feels a few tears that freeze in his eyes with the cold air of fall.

Mark just claps him on the back, “I told Donghyuck we are on our way back. He said that Taeyong is quote, ‘So fucking happy he looks like he just got proposed to.” 

Jaehyun blushes as Mark continues, “What’s with all the marriage stuff, Jaehyun?”

Mark expects Jaehyun to blush more, but is surprised when Jaehyun smiles and says, “I am going to marry that boy. Maybe not now, but I will.”

An old woman passes by and stops at those words, “Oh my dear. Keep that love, I think it is beautiful that as young as you are, you are so sure about him. Hold him close and don't let go.”

Jaehyun just smiles even wider, if its possible, “I plan on it, ma’am.”

Mark just stops, “Marriage? Already thinking about marriage? My god, I never thought of it. Donghyuck would look pretty in white though…”

Jaehyun laughs at his friend’s crisis. They start walking back, Mark still freaking about what kind of flowers he wants at the wedding.

Jaehyun thinks he will never be happier than he is right there, thinking of the boy he will marry, one day.

-*-

Donghyuck hears a knock while Taeyong is finishing up showering. Hyuck runs over to the door excited. “Hey babe, hey Jaehyun. I assume it went well?”

Mark kisses Donghyuck’s cheek, “It went really well. Even this old lady cooed at how whipped Jaehyun is.”

“I may be whipped, but I’m glad I’m whipped for Taeyong.” Jaehyun says lovestruck.

Donghyuck laughs, “I didn’t think he would be this happy.” Mark nods and says, “Yeah, we talked about some pretty deep stuff too.”

Taeyong entered the room silently, Jaehyun’s back to him. He tries to interrupt, listening to the end of the conversation.

“Like what?” Donghyuck asks.

“Like how I would like to take it slow. But I will fall in love with him everyday like I have for the past six years. Even if we fight, I will do anything for him. I will marry that boy one day.” Jaehyun says, so full of love it was kind of mushy.

Taeyong’s breath hitched, and Donghyuck stared at Taeyong incredulously.

“Well I’m glad you think that because that is exactly what I want too.” Taeyong says softly.

Jaehyun freezes, not turning around. His entire body goes rigid. Donghyuck ushers Mark out of the room to eavesdrop from the laundry room.

Taeyong approaches Jaehyun and stands in front of him shyly. It is then that Jaehyun sees what Taeyong is wearing. It is Jaehyun’s sweater and shorts that you can barely see, as the sweater is so big on him. It shows his sharp collarbones and Jaehyun just wants to kiss him right there. His hair is slightly wet and swooped back, showing his forehead.

Jaehyun falls in love again, like he promised. With all that happened, Jaehyun can’t help but groan.

“Why are you so fucking cute in my clothes?” Jaehyun manages out, as he is struggling. Taeyong laughs, blushing a light pink that make Jaehyun’s mind go wild.

“I’m not cute.” Taeyong mutters.

“Yes, you are, you are so adorable, and I love it.” Jaehyun says, suddenly he is scared, “If you are alright with me saying that.”

Taeyong laughs a small chuckle, “I am more than alright with it.”

“Can I kiss you?” Jaehyun asks, voice slightly raspy.

Taeyong just nods a tiny bit, eyes already on Jaehyun’s lips.

Jaehyun leans in and they both close their eyes. When their lips met it was soft and sweet. Jaehyun felt tingly all over. But it quickly went deeper. Taeyong pushed harder, molding their mouths over each other’s. Taeyong could feel the roughness of Jaehyun’s lips, which only made the kiss better. He tasted like whipped cream and coffee, quickly become Taeyong’s favorite flavor.

Jaehyun pushed Taeyong back, until he was pushed against the wall by the door. Jaehyun licked at Taeyong’s bottom lip, asking permission. Taeyong gladly accepted with a content sight that drove Jaehyun mad.

Taeyong brought his hands up to Jaehyun’s hair, pulling slightly at the soft locks. Jaehyun was so far gone already, he let out a small moan. Taeyong chuckled and  
Jaehyun pushed his forearms against the wall by Taeyong’s head. Pressing his muscular body to the latter’s slender, shorter body.

For some reason, this made both of them content. Loving the feeling of being able to hold each other this close. It wasn’t sexual. Far from it. It was intimate and meant something. They were pouring all their pining feelings for the past few years into one action.

That meant a lot to them.

Taeyong scratched at the nape of Jaehyun’s neck, and he shivered. Jaehyun pushed even harder into the boy. His tongue slowly writhing against Taeyong’s. Taeyong tasted like heaven.

Jaehyun nipped at Taeyong’s lips, something he knew Taeyong would like. The shorter boy hummed in satisfaction. Jaehyun started to slow down, pecking Taeyong’s lip softly, making the older smile. He pecked his lips a few more times, then pulled away to stare at the shorter boy.

Taeyong looked wrecked, his lips were strawberry red and were shiny. Jaehyun couldn’t stop staring at them, no matter how hard he tried. He knew he looked somewhat the same.

Jaehyun’s hair was all messed up and they were both breathing heavily. Jaehyun stares at Taeyong’s lips, wanting more.

“Can I say something? You have probably heard a lot from Donghyuck, but can I personally, face-to-face, tell you something?” Jaehyun asks, pleading eyes that Taeyong could never say no to. Taeyong nods softly, though on the inside he is freaking out.

“Lee Taeyong, I have been in love with you since we were still learning Algebra. I love your personality, how you always know what to say. I love how you know everything about me, and I you. I love how kind you are. I love how good you look in my clothes, and it drove me crazy when in high school you would steal my sweatshirts. I could barely focus when there was the God of Beauty right next to me. It drives me crazy, but you drive me crazy. I have never wanted to be crazy more than I do now. I guess what I am trying to say is I am madly, deeply, truly, passionately in love with you, Taeyongie.”

Jaehyun lets out a breath, glad to finally say what he always thought.

Taeyong smiles so brightly, it put the sun to shame. “Jung Jaehyun, I am as madly, deeply, truly, passionately in love with you as you are me.” 

They both lean in to kiss again, but they hear a crash to their right. They turn to see Donghyuck laying on top of Mark. It looks like they fell over, and Donghyuck had his phone pointed right at them, obviously recording them.

Jaehyun starts to tell them off, “Donghyuck I swea-“

But Taeyong cuts him off by grab his face and kissing him, flipping the other two off as they start to kiss again. They hear the shrieks of the younger boys, but they don’t care. They are in love with each other.

-*-

After dating for two years, Taeyong knows it is the time. But Jaehyun thinks he will scare Taeyong away if he proposes so soon.

Until they are on the couch, watching some K-Drama they weren’t paying attention to, being preoccupied by each other. They just stare in silence, with the TV in the background as they admire each other. Smiling softly Jaehyun watches Taeyong play with his hand, tracing all the lines. Jaehyun studies Taeyong’s face, he looks happy. 

He looks in love. He looks… like someone I want to marry, right now. Jaehyun thought.

The next day, Jaehyun drags Johnny, Ten, Mark, and Donghyuck out to a jewelry store while Taeyong was at work and they pick out a ring. 

It is simple and beautiful. It is a silver band, with small diamonds in the bands, not on top like usual. Taeyong hates the big bulky rings. It has intricate carving along the outside, and on the inside, it says, “I will keep my promise, forever.”

It is referring to his promise when they first confessed, where Jaehyun had promised to fall in love with him everyday and that he will marry that boy.

Jaehyun plans to take him to the park to propose that night, and all his friends have planned to videotape it from all angles. Donghyuck said he wanted to plan the wedding, and wants to put this video with the one where they confessed, as he kept it this long.

Jaehyun can’t help but agree.

-*-

It finally came. They just finished doing the dishes and dancing in the kitchen to SHINee. Jaehyun suggests they go get ice cream in the park, which Taeyong immediately accepts.

Jaehyun wont lie. He is so nervous. He’s sweating balls. But being with Taeyong helped calm him down. He checked his pocket for the box, and they leave to walk in the snow-covered park.

As soon as they get in line for ice cream, their friends start recording. 

They sit on the bench and eat for a while, and when they finish they want to walk around.

Now or never

Jaehyun stops suddenly, and kneels, acting like he is tying his shoelace.

“Was that Ten?” Taeyong ask curiously. Jaehyun freezes, “Of course not, him and Johnny went back to America for Christmas.”

Taeyong only nods and turns away from Jaehyun. Jaehyun takes that moment to pull out the box.

“Do you need help or something you have been down there for a whi l e.” The words slowly fade as Taeyong turns to see a nervous Jaehyun kneeling and holding a small black box.

Taeyong’s eyes widen and he stares. Jaehyun starts to speak, maybe a planned speech, but Taeyong isn’t listening until the end. 

“… I have never loved anyone as much as I do you. I made a promise a long time ago, my exact words were: I would like to take it slow. But I will fall in love with you every day like I have for the past years. Even if we fight, I will do anything for you. I will marry you one day.” 

A small group of people gathered around, watching closely for Taeyong’s answer.

“I have kept my promise, I fell in love with you more and more every day, and I want to keep doing that. I hope that day where we get married is soon. I will keep my promise no matter your answer. Lee Taeyong, would you please make me happier than I already am with you, and marry me?”

Jaehyun looks at Taeyong, almost shaking with tears in his eyes. Taeyong stares for about two seconds before he is on the ground hugging Jaehyun muttering ‘Yes!” over and over again. When he pulls back, Taeyong looks him in the eyes and says, “Yes, Jung Jaehyun, I will marry you.”

The crowd cheers and they share a short, sweet kiss. 

After, everyone walked away, the new fiancés walked over to another bench. They just held hands and smiled. Taeyong admired the ring, loving the simplicity of it. Jaehyun just stared lovingly, knowing he will marry that boy. Soon.

-*- Extra (Johnten)

“Is that Ten?” Taeyong asked. 

Ten froze, afraid they would be caught. He heard Jaehyun say “Of course not, him and Johnny went back to America for Christmas.”

Johnny chuckled next to him and pulled him behind a tree. “We won’t get caught here.”

Ten was pressed, back against the tree, and his front extremely close to Johnny. He blushed at the close proximity. Johnny was too busy looking at the almost-engaged couple to notice Ten’s mental breakdown.

They weren’t dating per say, but they weren’t just friends. They were always touching each other, hugging, linked pinkies, whatever. They never talked about it, even though they both felt something.

When he did look back though, he saw how close he was to the smaller boy. Johnny thought he should back away, but he was frozen, staring at Ten’s lips.

When did his lips look so soft? I really want to kiss them. 

Ten blushed, making Johnny realize he didn’t say it in his head, but out loud.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable Ten I ju-“ Johnny was cut off by Ten pulling him by the collar and crashing their lips together.

“Dammit, Johnny. Stop making out and record the scene. You two can fuck each other later.” Donghyuck whisper yelled at them.

Johnny pulled away, embarrassed. Ten licked his lips and looked down at his feet. Johnny watched the shy boy fidget from one foot to another before leaning in again and pressing a soft, lingering kiss on Ten’s mouth. 

“Maybe we should take Donghyuck’s advice.” Johnny whispered in Ten’s ear, feeling the Thai boy shiver.

Ten leaned up to whisper back. “Well, I don’t put out on the first date. So, you might have to take me out a few times.”

Johnny stared into his eyes honestly, “I don’t actually expect you and I to, you know… but I would be very happy to take you on a date”

Ten felt his heart flutter and nodded.

Mark looked over at the pair and thought to himself, “They better be dating by next week, because I am not going to talk with Johnny like I did Jaehyun. I’m done with that, it’s his turn.”

-*-

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far thank you!  
> I really love all the pairings in this story, even if you dont agree you can mentally change their names to your liking.
> 
> If anyone wants to take this fic and make it with different names please DM me first and Ill talk about it.
> 
> This took like five hours. Its 16 pages on Word and my fingers are cramping.
> 
> Stan NCT, Stray Kids, BTS, EXO, and Got7!


End file.
